One Eye of the Eight Phases
by SSJBowser
Summary: With any fallen empire one is surely to rise in its place. For this new foundation to be set an agenda will be launched, one which will push limits. Limits which will lead to lies, betrayal, and death. And when turmoil truly emerges will Shinichi side with Gotham's Dark Knight, or will their differences keep a bridge between them? Death Note / Detective Conan / Batman crossover
1. A Spotlight for Tomorrow

**Chapter 1**

**A Spotlight for Tomorrow**

_Darkness… the beginning of life. Whether it be from the roots of a plant sprouting from the inner depths to the surface__,__ a lizard grasping its first view of life after the removal of a shell, or a new born child opening their eyes to be met by the light for the first time. It is a never ending cycle of new life__._

_But can't the same be said for death? With every final breath comes an end to all thought, leaving not only a blank mind but a blinding sight of darkness. _

_It was in the mist of this that the sharp pain returned, igniting a wave that bolstered throughout the entire body which begged for nothing less than death. But how, all had been lost, why now had the pain returned. Had they truly passed, or was this just another phase which would prove endless? Their mind argued against this thought, telling them it wasn't so. But how much time had passed? Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years even?_

_The staggering pain reached its height, shattering a message which was sent to the lower ends of the body which in response resulted in them reaching for their chest. It was at that moment that all feel had been returned to the lower ends of the body. Everything was now coming together, gasping after taking in their first breath of the circulating air. From there things began to subtly fall into place, feeling the dolorous pressure within their chest finally beginning to fade away._

_It was strange, almost as if they had felt these affects before__…__ but this time in reverse. The stress was finally over, feeling their hands slowly slide away from where they had been clutching their chest. Each breath that came in the following seconds gradually decreased, feeling their heart rate drop to normal standards. This was quickly followed by a brief period of rehash, taking only moments for their eyes to widen as everything began to pour back in. Their thoughts were interrupted soon after, hearing a voice within the darkness of the room, one which seemed to be calling from all sides._

"By now I'm certain you have regained consciousness, the first phase of many to come," A dampening voice spoke. "But before we begin let's start from the top up… welcome back."

_With that it was truly to begin._

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

_To Be Continued_


	2. The Show Begins

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 2**

**The Show Begins**

_The stage had been set, and with a week's notification the chase was about to begin. There was no real secrecy in his approach as he entered the secure room to find the glass case in the center, concealing the prized diamond he had set out to obtain. Another step only triggered the alarm, something that had been planned from the beginning. There was no stopping there, progressing further into the room. The sound ignited soon after, hearing the echo of footsteps traveling through the walls on almost all sides. This only sparked that notorious grin of his, showing no sign of stopping._

"_They're on their way, just as planned."_

_The steps only became louder, a clear indication they were nearing. With a few more steps taken the glass case was finally reached. A paddle of some kind was removed from the top side of the jacket worn, taking one clean swipe at the top of the glass case. It didn't shatter, nor did giving anything little such as a crack. This was to be expected, only causing the grin across his lips to widen._

"_Excellent, that confirms everything I needed to know."_

_With that final thought the room was raided from behind, slightly glimpsing over his shoulder to find several armed officers standing in the clear with guns pointed and all._

"Hands in the air, and turn around!" One of the officers conveyed demandingly.

_There was no harm in doing so at this point, casually turning to face all guests in attendance with a smirk still looming large as he complied with what was asked of him._

"Now, put your hands behind your head and come over here." The same officer instructed.

_All weapons were he held tightly, keeping locked onto the target as they waited for the next move to be made. _

"As you wish."

_This response only put them on full alert, sensing a growing deception in between each word spoken. Not wanting to complicate the situation any further he marched forward, placing his hands to the back of his head with the second step._

"That's right, nice and steady now."

_Things seemed to be going smoothly, something no one could have anticipated. But it was with that very thought that all would flip into a new light. After closing the gap to within a few yards or so an alarming sound could be heard, almost as if something was being sprayed from some unknown area._

"What is that?!" Another officer exclaimed.

_Within the second of him asking a blinding flash of smoke filled the room, taking all sight away from those who gazed into its appearance._

"No, don't let him get away!"

_There was no real way of acting upon this in the immediate moments to come, taking several seconds before clear vision had been regained. It was then that the truth had been revealed, finding him nowhere to be seen. This only caused the superior officer of the unit to clutch his fist._

"_Dammit, he got away."_

_This surge of anger was soon weathered down, looking directly to the glass case to still see the glittering shine of the diamond still sitting in place. But why… why hadn't it been taken? It was in the thought of this that he noticed something lying on the ground below._

"_What's that?"_

_He dropped down to a knee with an obvious curiosity. Once in range he reached for and grabbed hold of what had caught his attention. Once doing so he brought the item to his eye to find it only to be that of a card, one sporting the so very iconic insignia many had come recognize. This was short lived, feeling a tap at his shoulder which refocused him to the matter at hand._

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Mogi," One of the officers called. "He's gone, what do we do now?"

_He stood back to full length, turning to face him in the process of doing so._

"Search the room, the entire facility."

"But.."

"If he's still here there's a chance we could still apprehend him."

"But shouldn't we call it in?"

"Leave that to me, you just worry about getting that search started."

"Yes sir."

_He did as instructed, turning back to command the others who were clearly waiting for further orders. This left him the chance to sink back into his thoughts, but instead of choosing to do so he reached for into his pocket, taking little navigation before a phone was pulled out. A number was immediately dialed, raising the phone to his ear which brought the tune of a ring which lasted for moments._

"_Hello," A soft and lively voice answered from the other end of the line. "This is the NPA, how may I help you?"_

"This is Lieutenant Mogi," Lieutenant Mogi informed. "If possible could you get Chief Aizawa on the line, we have had an unexpected turn of events with this… thief."

"_Please hold, I'll see what I can do."_

_With those final words the wait would begin. But it was also in this time a rehash of thoughts flooded to the surface, particularly pertaining to the last couple months. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, from status to new agendas. But there was something, something that seemed off. What it was at this given moment was unclear. But whatever it was, he was determined to find a means of finding what it is that seemed to lurk… no matter what._

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Case Sets the Beginning

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 3**

**Case Sets the Beginning**

_Even with the absence of the many of the clouds that had been seen the night before the scent left in its wake could still breathed clear. It was now the crack of dawn, looking across the way to see the sun just barely peaking up to reveal itself to all. After what seemed to be hours of finding themselves on the run it had finally come to an end, extending out their arm to lean upon a light pole that had been reached. The rush could still be felt from the length of travel, gradually feeling their heart rate fall back to normal while continuing to breathe heavily._

_After every turn, twist, street passed, and intersection crossed had the race finally come to an end? The hood upon their head served not only as visible shield but a mental one as well. Without realizing their heart reached normal levels soon after, pushing away from the light pole with a sigh of relief._

"_Finally, it's over."_

_With this thought in mind they pressed on from where they stood, feeling the stagger in the legs which could be associated with one who had run for long periods of time with moderate sequences of rest. The pain was blocked from the mind, knowing they were only a short time away from being home free. It was with those next steps that they found themselves becoming growingly weary, constantly looking from one end of the street to the other, while looking behind every so often to make sure nothing lurked._

_Their heart rate began to noticeably rise once again, hearing the flapping from something above. A chill fell down their spine as they looked to the sky to find nothing soaring in the clear. This only heightened the tension within, causing them to pick up in the pace in which they moved at. The end of the block was now in range, stopped by the sudden sound from behind._

"_What was that?"_

_A subtle growl could be heard as they slowly turned, immediately locking eyes with the beast which flashed its fangs as if to present a challenge. _

"No, not again."

_They turned back for the path ahead only to witness a large snake slithering down the light pole at the end of the block, clearly waiting for his arrival. It was only then that panic began to flow in. This reached its max with the roar from the skies above, looking upward as several creatures never seen before zoned in on him from all sides._

"It can't be!"

_There would be no giving in, attempting to race forward only to fall over from something at ground level. All fears closed in immediately with the hiss of the snake, the bark of the beast, and the calling of the ever so close creatures from above. They were to weakened to move, knowing their fate would be sealed with the moments to come. The fear had run its course, finally exceeding the breaking point as they reached across their body to clutch their chest. They coughed out with one last breath to give, feeling as all consciousness was lost._

…_.._

_As much success there was to be had in the past months there was one fail that loomed heavily. Of all assignments given since taking the next step this had been the first that had been failed the first time around. But regardless of this there would be no backing down just from one slip. The doors to the building were reached soon after, watching as they automatically slid off to the side upon his arrival._

_The front desk was reached soon after, holding up ID for the clerk working the lobby to see._

"Welcome back Lieutenant, the chief has been waiting for you."

_He simply nodded in response, heading straight for the elevators that resided past the desk. What he was to say once arriving to his office was given much thought, something that had been on his mind since the previous night. After entering the elevator the third floor was reached soon after, exiting to see the door to the office clear down the hall._

_He moved with no delay to show, taking little time for the door to be reached. Once there he reached out with the knock of the door to hear his call from the other side._

"It's open, come on in."

_The invitation was accepted, walking in to see him standing by the window side with his right arm hanging over his head leaned upon the wall as he gazed out._

"Chief Aizawa, I tried getting in contact with you last night," He began after closing the door. "But I came to find you had already left the office."

"Yes, I was told that when I came in this morning," Shuichi said turning to face him. "I was also told of the details the unit you helped run for last nights.. occasion."

"Not something we usually handle, but our office was asked for assistance and I volunteered to lend a helping hand," Kanzo said. "And since you already knew, then you should also know the mission was a fail."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that," Shuichi said. "But you shouldn't be disappointed as you seem to be, Kaitou Kid never makes it easy, no matter who's coming after him."

"I understand."

"But the details of how he got away don't interest me as much as what was left behind," Shuichi began leaning his back to the wall. "The jewel in question, has anyone been able to determine why Kaitou Kid left it behind?"

"Not as of yet sir," Kanzo replied before pulling something out from his top pocket. "But that wasn't the only thing left at the scene, but this as well."

_He walked forward, holding out the item which had been sealed away in a plastic covering._

"It's a card." Kanzo said handing it over to him.

"I see, and one with the insignia of the kid thief himself," Shuichi analyzed while flipping it over to the opposite side to find another marking. "A check mark."

"Yes," Kanzo said. "None from the force have been able to determine the relevance behind it, what do you think?"

_He stood in silence for seconds to come, thinking about just that as he looked over the details of the card once again. There was nothing special to find upon doing this._

"The checkmark is obviously hinting at something," Shuichi said looking up at him. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm clueless as to what it represents myself."

_With that said the card was handed back over to him before stepping around the desk to have a seat in the chair._

"I'll leave that for you to determine, but enough about that," Shuichi said looking to shift gears. "Now onto why I specifically had you summoned."

"There's something else you want to discuss?"

"Yes there is, a problem I'm sure that has been brought to your attention in the past week at some point," Shuichi began. "A new drug on the street, one which has taken the lives of over fifty eight people."

…...

_What had started off as a quiet beginning to the day had now shifted to what most would consider less than typical. But in his case answering to a call such as this was considered normal standards__.__ The sun had now reached upper levels, hanging high with very few clouds to loom in its path. There was only one thing on his mind, wondering just what it was there would be to find once the scene was reached._

_It was with that thought coming to mind that the scene came into view; stemming from the few patrol cars to the crime scene tape that masked off the area from the general. The vehicle came to a halt soon after. He was the last to ascend from the cab, choosing to stick to the rare as the two made their way over to where the activity was underway. They weren't engaged until reaching the first patrol car, greeted by the welcoming and familiar smile that could be found upon his face._

"Good to see you detective Mouri, we're glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Luckily you called when you did; I was just getting ready to head out at the time." Kogoro said in response.

"Nothing of importance I hope?"

"Not more than this," Kogoro assured before surveying the area. "Where's Inspector Megure officer Takagi, has he yet to arrive?"

"He just received the call ten minutes ago," Wataru replied. "It shouldn't take too much longer for him to make an appearance."

_With that final line spoken he finally noticed him standing down at his side__._

"Conan-kun," Wataru said with surprise to be heard in his voice. "I had no idea you'd be coming along as well."

"He insisted, I agreed only under the condition that he doesn't get in the way," Kogoro said looking down at him. "Are we still clear on that?"

"You have my word Ojisan." Conan promised.

"_I'll hold you to that_," Kogoro murmured before turning back to face him. "So what's the deal, the details of this case given to me over the phone were next to vague."

"Come, I'll explain after you get a look for yourself."

_He directed the two of them with the wave of his hand, both stepping past the crime scene tape as they followed him around a patrol car which sitting before them. It was after breaking this barrier that the body in question came into view, lying just feet away on the sidewalk face down._

"Who was he?" Kogoro asked.

"Rio Tanakai," Wataru replied. "That's what we found on the ID taken from his wallet."

"Cause of death?"

"It appears to be a heart attack," Wataru replied. "One which was caused while under the influence."

"He was intoxicated?"

"Yes," Wataru confirmed. "But not by alcohol, but rather a drug."

"A drug?"

"Yes, a new drug that has come to our attention within this last month," Wataru continued. "It appears this drug affects the mind in particular, causing anyone to use it to showcase… how should I say, terrifying episodes."

"What do you mean?"

"The people who have been found alive after taking or being exposed to this new drug have shown high fear of anything or anyone who comes near them."

"Not what I was expecting to hear," Kogoro admitted. "How many cases have been called in involving this new drug?"

"Well over a hundred," Wataru replied. "Two hundred fourteen deaths in all thus far, fifty eight of them occurring here in Tokyo."

"What other cities has this drug been reported to have been used?" Conan asked.

"Sendai and Nagoya respectively."

"What about the drugs origin, do we know where it came from?"

"We believe it's being shipped in internationally," Wataru answered. "Though we've yet to confirm this."

"And you're sure the deceased died from this mentioned drug?" Kogoro asked.

"His blood was tested with the results coming back green," Wataru replied. "There's no doubt about it."

"And the person to have discovered the body?"

"Over there," Wataru said pointing to the left. "I'll take you over if you wish to speak with them."

"I'd ask for nothing more."

"Alright then," Wataru said heading that way. "Follow me."

_With the two leaving the immediate scene this left him alone to reflect on all details known. A hand was brought to his chin as he walked forward__._

"_While speaking of t__he drug itself officer Takagi mentioned the word 'exposed'… that's a detail in itself," Conan thought. "That would imply the drug wasn't taken by injection, but rather through inhaling or absorption through the skin."_

_The body of the victim was reached in those next moments, beginning examination right away. They were covered from top to bottom in clothing, from the sweatpants and sweatshirt to the sneakers and black gloves upon their hands._

"_It's a relatively warm day, the amount in apparel only backs the fear claim__," Conan thought. "__They might have truly believed someone was after them which in turn made them feel the need to conceal their identity." _

_He dropped down to a knee to have a look into his eyes which were still open, able to see the anxiety and exhaust within them. After sighting this he took notice of his right arm buried under his body. With further examination he was able to find the victim had been gripping the area around their heart._

"_Signs of a heart attack just like he said," Conan t__hought to himself as he stood back to his feet to search the terrain. "But why here, what caused it all to end here at this very spot."_

_With that question looming his eyes caught sight of a crack in the sidewalk a few feet away from the body, now starting to get a visual of how things might have unfolded._

"No doubt he unintentionally tripped in attempt to run after passing that crack in the ground," Conan determined. "Given the position of the body and the crack in the ground that must mean he was traveling from the west, which means there's a high possibility he walked through the mall center.. if that is so one of the city camera's is bound to have caught him on tape."

_But finding out the details of his last hours wasn't enough, not in his mind._

"To truly solve this would be to go directly to the source to prevent further incidents," Conan said before reaching into his pocket. "Which means finding out who's producing and shipping the drug."

_The navigation to what he wanted was grabbed in no time, pulling out the phone to call the person best suited to help him figure just that. The ring only came once, hearing his voice on the other side in its place._

"_Shinichi.__.__"_

"Dr. Agasa, I need your help," Conan announced. "There's something I need you to look up for me."

"_What's going on," Hiroshi questioned. "Does this have something to do with a case?"_

"Yes, apparently some new drug has hit the streets," Conan began. "One which has had recorded use here in Tokyo, Nagoya, and Sendai."

"_The same drug that has __sent its users into a paranoid and frightened state?" _

"You've heard of it?" Conan asked almost surprised to hear.

"_It was being covered on the news late last night; I knew it would only be a matter of time before you learned of it__ and took interest," Hiroshi said. "Which is why I took the liberty of investigating the matter myself."_

"I'll have to admit, I didn't expect this," Conan said. "So what were you able to turn up?"

"_As you know the drug has turned up in Nagoya, Tokyo, and Sendai," Hiroshi began. "Taking in the possibility that the drug was brought in from an outside source I looked into all international purchases that were shipped in."_

"And?"

"_Mongolia__ and Novosibirsk Russia," Hiroshi replied. __"But n__othing that would call for suspicion." _

"I thought that much, being that the police came to the same conclusion," Conan said. "Let's think of it this way, if someone was sending out drugs wouldn't they want to keep their business concealed with some kind of insurance, that can be done by shipping it through various locations before reaching its true point."

"_That makes sense."_

"Here's my thinking, whoever is sending the drugs isn't doing it through direct connection, but possibly from a third destination," Conan theorized. "Which means our answer lies within finding out what has been sent into both Russia and Mongolia from other locations recently, we should find the site of origin if all goes accordingly."

"_Which has already been__ done."_

"What," Conan questioned with a hint of surprise to give. "You already looked into the possibility?"

"_Yes, all due to Ai of course," Hiroshi credited. "She thought you might come to the same conclusion as her."_

"Why am I not surprised," Conan said pleased to learn. "And the results?"

"_Novosibirsk was ultimately what caught our attention."_

"Is that right?"

"_Yes, they've been receiving an increased amount of goods__ from two locations from North America."_

"Let's hear it."

"_Tampa Florida and a city further north known as Gotham." Hiroshi informed._

"That at least creates a foundation to start from," Conan commented. "Couldn't have asked for better, thank you Doc."

"_What now Shinichi?"_

"Wait there," Conan replied. "I'm on my way now."

"_I'll be here."_

_With that the conversation came to an end with a grin falling into place._

"_Not matter the distance or deception used by the ones responsible, only one thing is certain… truth will prevail within time, and I'll be there to see it through."_

**To Be Continued**


	4. Piece to the Puzzle

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 4**

**Piece to the Puzzle **

_It couldn't be any more climatic. The stakes were now on the brink of peaking over the edge. One move right or wrong would ultimately decide the outcome for this bout that had seemingly carried on for a lifetime. Only a short distance and the darkness of the shadows peering from all sides stood between him and the one he chased. And with the gap closing with each passing moment there was still that fact of the unknown, a path which lead only to that of the faceless._

_He was so close, picking up a scent that came on strong from the surrounding area. This was followed up by a cool breeze that blew in the opposite direction, whispering as if to give a message.. one which came off as a warning. It was with that thought that all seemed to slow to the mind, feeling as if each step taken was in an eternity itself. The sound of a heart dishing out maximum output could be heard with the distance now within arm's length._

_Had they truly heard the call of the one they chased, or was it his own heart that had rung clear to his ear? A disturbance ignited which took over all thought, finding his legs depart as fell forward with the clutch of his chest. There was no stopping the fall to the ground, toppling to his backside with a wail of pain to release. It was here that a wetness fell from above, an obvious drizzle of rain which seemed only there as a means of taunting. The sharpness in his chest only broadened, watching as a dark figure appeared, standing over him with a plain look to express. There was nothing to make out, nothing but those dark eyes that seemed to gaze right into his soul, a stare which sent a shock through his heart which snapped him back into reality._

_He pushed up with the open of his eyes, coming to a realization that couldn't be more comforting._

"_A dream… just another dream."_

_The room was nearly pitch dark, the only lighting coming from the moon that peaked in from the window on the right wall. It was only at this moment that he found his right hand gripped to his chest just as it had in the dream, immediately lowering his arm after noting this._

"_That's the third one in the last two weeks.."_

_A hand was brought to his forehead with the close of his eyes. Sweat could be felt trailing down the side of his neck, it was over and yet.. it felt so real. He reopened his eyes soon after, finding his way out of bed to notice the digital clock set aside the bed._

"_10:56 P.M."_

_There was no doubt, the night was truly to begin in the coming hour. On his way through the dark room a knock could be heard at the door on the far side, one which didn't come as a surprise as he responded._

"I'll be there in just a moment."

_He grabbed hold of a shirt that was sitting atop the dresser on his way across, finding his way to the door in little time. He pulled it wide to see him standing a few feet away with a routine greeting to give._

"Good evening Master Wayne, I take it you've rested up enough for tonight's events?"

"Tell me Alfred, has there been an update on the situation in the last hour?"

"No," The trusty butler replied. "The investigation is still sitting on the same grounds as before."

".. I see."

"You don't sound surprised in the least."

"When it comes to Crane there's bound to be crossroads here and there."

_With nothing further to add he turned for the left side, beginning to walk down the long dark hall with no warning to give._

"Master Wayne, where are you going?" Alfred inquired.

"The cave."

_It was now time to clear out all doubts and anything that cluttered the path from the truth itself. There was only one thing that mattered, the mission, one which now found its road tangled with a face a familiarity._

_The house was not only dark but relatively silent as he walked along, hearing only the occasional sound of the wind that soared by from the outsides of the mansion. He found himself slightly leaning forward in position after beginning his ascension down the staircase to the floor below. There was a growing fear of uncertainty to be felt with each passing moment, something he couldn't quite grasp his conscious around for why. Was there any true barring to it? _

_The main floor was reached with yet another step taken, immediately shifting his sights left to a door directly across the way. _

"_Almost there."_

_The door was reached a short time after having that thought come to mind, opening the door to find himself in the room all family had come to know as 'The Study'. There would be no stopping there, continuing in his straight path which led to the large grandfather clock which stood even over him in height. Nothing needed to be said or hinted, his followed presence had been picked up since heading to this room._

"Will you be coming to the cave as well, Alfred?" Bruce asked turning back for the other side to see him standing in the doorway.

"Not my intent sir," Alfred replied. "There's actually something else I wanted to bring to your attention."

"About?"

"A business problem," Alfred informed. "A message was left for you from a representative at Wayne Enterprises detailing the incident I speak of."

"Come," Bruce said turning back for the clock. "You can tell me all about it down in the cave."

…..

_The details had been gone over in full, both now on the same ground level pertaining to the situation. All deaths were gone over in full, keeping note of all important details which included; time of death, location, and the age of each of the victims. In each case there was nothing decisive to determine. The time and place for where each of the deceased were discovered was different in all cases, the age range varied on a large scale._

_He tapped his right index finger upon his left wrist after learning of this, finding it hard to come up with any conclusions based off of the little information that had been given._

"So that's it," He began after looking up from the ground where he stared. "That's the only information we have on this new drug?"

"Afraid so Lieutenant Mogi," Shuichi replied from where he sat now in front of his desk. "Based from the results of the autopsies that were done on each of the deceased the only thing that can be determined as of now is that all victims ultimately passed due to heart failure."

"Wouldn't through fear be an important detail to add," Kanzo said quick to remind. "You said it yourself, all who died might have experienced severe episodes of an inner fear or phobia which resulted in the heart attacks."

"A high possibility," Shuichi agreed. "But something that has yet to fully be confirmed."

"I'm almost certain you wouldn't have brought all this information to my attention unless you had some plan for action."

"A fair assumption," Shuichi replied not denying the claim. "Here's the thing, the first steps taken in this operation will be vital to success."

"I'm listening chief."

"There's something I'd like for you to do lieutenant," Shuichi began with a pause. "As we know this drug came into the light in this past month."

"That is correct."

"With that known fact we have a timetable for when the drug was in all likelihood first being distributed," Shuichi said. "And since we have knowledge of this, we might have an idea for when an appearance was made."

"I don't quite understand Chief Aizawa."

"Let's skip the small talk and get straight to the point, here's what I want you to do," Shuichi announced leaning forward in his position. "Pull up all records that you can in the last two months."

"Of?"

"For all files detailing information for any outsiders who came to Japan within a two month period," Shuichi replied. "And after you've successfully done that, we'll narrow down the list by process of elimination."

…

_The names had already been chosen and stamped to the front; all that remained was to determine which one was the true begging for where it had spawned. This was the only thing on his mind, looking further into the matter with his eyes tracing from one end of the screen to the other. There wasn't much that could serve as a distraction, one exception being that of the sound of the doorbell. _

_He immediately put a hold to his searches upon hearing this._

"_That must be him."_

_He hurried along through the room, reaching the other side where the door resided soon after. One quick move was made to open the door, looking downward to see him standing there with that same inner intensity that always showed when the situation called for it._

"Shinichi," Hiroshi said pushing the door wide. "Come in."

"Any progress since the last we spoke." Conan asked accepting the invitation in.

"Unfortunately not," Hiroshi replied closing the door shut. "At least not yet."

_He removed his shoes with the next couple steps taken, finding himself looking from one side of the room to the other after doing so._

"Where's Haibara?" Conan asked looking up at him.

"Still asleep I'm afraid." Hiroshi replied before making a move back for the other end of the room.

"That's what the late hours will do to you," Conan said following at his side. "Either way let's get started, we can always get her updated on any new information gathered."

_The computer was reached soon after where he took a seat in the chair as he had before._

"So tell me," Conan asked with the cross of his arms. "What have you been looking into while I was on my way here?"

"Shipments," Hiroshi answered. "All shipments from both Tampa and Gotham in correlation with Novosibirsk."

"And how many companies came to radar?"

"Too many," Hiroshi simply put. "We're going to need to substantially narrow the list down if we're going to make any real headway."

"Large cooperation's, one's that have a record for doing overseas business in large," Conan suggested uncrossing his arms. "Focus only on the companies that fit that field."

"Shinichi, are you sure?"

"Trust me Doc," Conan expressed with a spike in confidence. "If my hunch is correct, we'll have this case closed in no time."

….

_There was all but one face to find, all eyes on the screen above on his profile which showcased a strand of successful heists one after another. It was only after reaching the final that his name escaped his lips._

"Kaitou Kid.."

"Precisely sir," Alfred said from his position aside the chair. "He's the famous thief of Japan who many claim his actions are run by nothing but the thrill of the chase."

"Yes, I've heard about his many run ins with the law before now," Bruce said easing back in the chair. "However, his latest actions have managed to graze the boarder of my radar due to his infiltration of the Skytale building in Japan."

"Yes, the museum funded heavily by Wayne Enterprises," Alfred pointed out. "The security there is top of the line, after all you had in put during the process of set up."

"Which leaves a big question mark as to how he escaped apprehension," Bruce said bring a hand to his chin. "Furthermore the diamond he came to seize was left in the wake of it all, but why... the move makes little sense, why go through all the trouble only not to collect."

"Perhaps there's more to the story than we know?"

"Or perhaps the police are withholding additional information."

"That sounds to me like you've taken interest in this case."

"I don't have time to be chasing down thieves, there are immediate matters that are far more important here in Gotham," Bruce stated in response. "With that said I'll be sure to keep an eye on the situation in the case things.. escalate."

"You're right," Alfred said finding it hard to disagree. "For starters you've yet to track down Scarecrow."

"Tomorrow will make a month and two weeks since he's been on the loose," Bruce reminded lowering the hand from his chin. "And already he's taken large strides, globally."

"Yes, from the reports coming in from the international news stations Cranes fear toxin has shown up in South America, a few locations in Europe, and Japan," Alfred said. "Unfortunately for most they have no knowledge on how to combat the fear gas."

"We need to put an end to this by hitting it at the source," Bruce declared. "Which means finding the location where his fear toxin is being produced."

"That's just the problem," Alfred said. "You've searched the city from top to bottom with no leads to gain."

"True, which is why I've turned to outside help on this one," Bruce informed. "Of course this came after a lead pointed me to a certain city."

"Outside help?"

_It was with that question posed that an alert came upon the computer screen, one which read 'Incoming Transmission'._

"The timing couldn't be any more convenient." Bruce said after sighting the number.

"Who is it?" Alfred asked.

"Backup."

_With that final word to give he accepted the call, watching as a familiar face could be seen on the large screen._

"_Batman," A man in a suit of red and lighting yellow spoke. "It's Flash, I've got an update for you."_

"It has been two days since we discussed the matter," Bruce said beaming his eyes directly at him. "What took you?"

"_Drop the tough act Bats__,__"__ Flash replied with a shot of his own to dish. "It's a guarantee you'll be thanking me after you hear what I have to report."_

"Alright then," Bruce said handing the floor over to him. "Tell me what you've learned?"

_**To Be Continued **_


	5. A Trip to Take

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 5**

**A Trip to Take**

_His attentiveness was now at a peak, ready to hear what it was he had to share. This resulted in him easing back in the chair as he braced for all information that was to come._

"_It's just as I had expected," Flash stated. "Central City is the location for where your man Scarecrow has been getting his stuff produced."_

"Is that right?"

"_Busted in on the place roughly ten minutes ago, it was all there," Flash informed. "From the supplies they were using to produce the toxin along with a list of all upcoming shipments."_

"The news couldn't have been any better," Bruce said pleased by the news. "And Professor Crane?"

"_Nowhere at the scene," Flash reported. "There was no one to be found at the facility lab which my tips lead to."_

"Lab?"

"_The whole place was just one giant lab," Flash replied. "Three floors in all that spanned wide in length."_

"And am I to assume you searched the entire place?"

"_Thoroughly, from top to bottom."_

"I see," Bruce said with a brief pause following. "Tell me about the scheduled shipments you came across."

"_I'm glad that you asked, that could very well be the jackpot of my findings," Flash said in response. "There's just one problem."_

"What is it?"

"_From the files taken from the facility I haven't been able to open up any of the files as of yet."_

"Then how did you come to the conclusion that they have a set schedule for shipments of the toxin?"

"_From the names of the folders that were found on one of the hard drives I took from the facility, each folder is encrypted with a password," Flash informed. "And since that is the case we won't be able to open any of the files until the."_

"Security code is bypassed." Bruce interjected.

"_Well, no simpler way of putting it."_

"Good, then send me all files now," Bruce instructed. "I'll have everything decoded before."

"_Already did," Flash informed cutting in. "The second I made contact with you was the moment all necessary data was forwarded to you."_

"I would not have expected any less from you."

"_Besides the files and the chemicals discovered there was something else I came across," Flash informed. "Something that not only pertains to Central City but Gotham as well, this whole thing is a lot deeper than just the selling and shipping of produced product."_

"Don't stop there, tell me everything you know."

"_As much as I'd love to I'd rather we discuss the details in person, there's a lot we need to go over on more fronts than one," Flash said in response. "When is a good time for you?"_

"Most certainly not now, being that I have an already full schedule for the night it'll have to wait until tomorrow," Bruce replied after a moment's thought on the matter. "I'll have to contact you back with a time."

"_I'll stay tuned for your call," Flash assured. "Let me know what you find once you get those files opened, and good luck."_

"Wait, there's one last thing I wanted to ask."

"_What is it?"_

"Have you alerted the police about the situation and your findings?"

"_No, you're the first to learn of the situation," Flash replied. "I'm going to call and inform them as soon as."_

"Don't," Bruce interrupted. "If the police are to learn of this matter all details are bound to be released to the public in no time, it only plays to our advantage if you hold off on informing the authorities."

"_You're right," Flash said coming to a realization. "If any of what has been found is reported on the local news we're bound to lose ground, it would only make sense for any others involved to make alterations to their plans if they came to find out their operation was discovered."_

"Exactly, which is why we need to stay mute on this matter for the time being."

"_Loud and clear," Flash said with a clear understanding. "Keep me informed, Flash out."_

_With that the transmission between the two came to a halt, leaving the large monitor above blank. This didn't last for long, quickly opening a new window which showed he had a newly received message._

"There it is," Bruce said opening the message to find the content inside. "Here are the files, all which he mentioned."

"I find this all to be rather interesting, don't you sir."

_These comments were enough to call for a shift in position, slightly turning in the chair to glimpse back at him._

"What do you mean?"

"You and Mr. Allen," Alfred clarified. "Outside of your work with the team you both rarely find yourselves intertwined in a mission that involves only you two."

"That may be true, but when a situation arises such as this I'm open to closely collaborating with Flash," Bruce said in response to this. "Something I'm sure Barry would agree with."

"Perhaps so."

"Time could very well be upon us," Bruce said turning back for the computer in that instance. "And with that being a possibility, I'll need to get these files opened as soon as possible."

_This came without saying, immediately going to work on what he hoped would be a short and clean process._

…_._

_The search had been launched, waiting patiently with a clear high anticipation that could clearly be made out. The amount of time that had passed since beginning was uncertain. His hands were now down at his side, all attention on the screen as the given search seemingly came to an end with a small list of results to showcase._

"Is this it?"

"Yes," Hiroshi replied as he looked to the listed names. "From what you diagnosed earlier the list has now been narrowed down to four companies, three in Tampa with only one registering from Gotham."

"An improvement," Conan acknowledged with the cross of his arms. "But we've still got a ways to go, finding out which company is the one of interest is our main goal."

"Which would you prefer we start with?" Hiroshi asked.

"The obvious is Gotham, being that only one result came up in its corner we may be able to eliminate that city from the equation completely pending what we learn about the company in question," Conan stated. "That would then lead us with only Tampa Florida to focus in on."

"Excellent decision Shinichi, I'm inclined to agree."

_With those words to speak he turned back for the listings upon the screen, clicking upon the link which resided under the line which read 'Gotham City'. That single click brought up a new page, one which revealed the title of the company._

"Wayne Enterprises," Conan read with the uncross of his arms. "I'm actually quite familiar with some of the services they have to offer, particularly with their technology and aerospace programs."

"There is a full list of all services here," Hiroshi pointed out with a move of the computer mouse. "Why don't we take a look."

_There was no reason for disagreeing with this move, standing there as a new window popped up with a list to show._

"Wow, this list is longer than I had been expecting." Conan admitted.

_What was to be found at the top was the two branches that had already been mentioned._

"So we have Wayne Industries, Electronics, a medical department," Hiroshi began with his eyes tracing down the list. "Then there's a research institute, they've even got a couple running foundations."

_With all things read through thus far it was the last thing amongst the list that caught his attention to the fullest._

"Wayne Chemicals," Conan said with a notable interest. "Take us to that page."

"As you wish." Hiroshi said complying with what was asked of him.

_This brought them to yet another page. It was here that a brief description was given about Wayne Chemicals, raising a hand to his chin as he began reading through the information. _

"So what do you think?" Hiroshi asked looking back at him.

"It appears Wayne Chemicals is primarily a development and research firm."

"And what do you make of that?"

"This only means that Wayne Enterprises can't be eliminated from consideration," Conan responded. "With that being said we'll now need to shift our focus to those who have to gain from the company and its services."

"In the case of that don't you think we should begin from the top?"

"That would be a good start, yes." Conan replied expressing his agreement.

"There's none higher on that list than the owner of the company himself, Bruce Wayne," Hiroshi stated. "Whether he's someone we should suspecting in the spread of this new drug is another question in itself."

"Until further notice everyone in high position will be on our radar," Conan said in response to this. "That goes for the other three companies as well."

"I expected you'd say that much."

"We know he owns the company in name, but is it also true he runs it?" Conan asked.

"One moment."

_He moved the mouse once more, heading back to the main page which featured the information they sought. Once back it didn't take long for a name to be spotted with the listed position._

"It says here the company is under operation through a man named Lucius Fox," Hiroshi pointed. "Which isn't all that surprising, it's common that owners of large cooperation's leave the running of their business to others."

".. I see."

"So, what do you think?"

"Wayne Enterprises is definitely worth looking into," Conan replied. "But before we go any further with our investigation I would first like to have a look at the other companies, the sooner we can get the list narrowed down further the better."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

_The decision was anonymous, immediately reverting back to the page where the companies could still be seen listed._

"_It may not be today or the day after, but with every street block and breakdown that calls for delay one thing is always certain… the prevail of the truth is inviatable at roads end." _

….

_For most a task such as this would be considered a top end difficulty, a skill which required a substantial amount of time to master. To his credit this was something he had put much time into. It was due to this fact that an ending was reached within a short period, opening the folder of interest with the click of a button._

"It's all here, just as Barry expected," Bruce announced. "The Scarecrow's toxin has been being distributed in high quantities throughout several regions of the world just as I had predicted."

"How soon until the next load is shipped out?" Alfred asked upon hearing this.

_He continued to the next line of dialog to find out just that, almost surprised even._

"Less than two hours from now," Bruce informed. "Lucky for us they're shipping the toxin from the Gotham airport which means I'll be able to get to intercept the load."

"What airline is being used to ship the gas?"

_He clutched his right fist after reading over the next bit of information, keeping his eyes to the screen as he conveyed the information to him with a subtle bitterness in tone._

"They're using a private plane, one from Wayne Enterprises."

"What?!"

"I for one didn't authorize this," Bruce said now standing up from the chair. "That's a question in itself, one which I don't have the time to dwell on momentarily."

"What now Master Bruce?"

"The only thing that makes sense, I'm going to board that plane," Bruce replied. "I need to know who is receiving the toxin and who's buying."

"And how do you plan on entering without being seen?"

"I've got an idea or two," Bruce replied as he turned to face him. "Alfred, I want you to call Wayne Enterprises to schedule a meeting for tomorrow eventing."

"For what reason?"

"An alibi."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain later," Bruce promised. "If they ask for what reason, tell them it's to address the incident that occurred at Skytale."

"Understood sir," Alfred said with the nod of his head. "But I do have one other question."

"What is it?"

"Where is the fear toxin being shipped," Alfred asked. "Where will your travels lead?"

_He turned to face him with two words to give._

"Tokyo, Japan."

…

_There was nothing to see or predict. And how could there be? As it stood there was only a blank board that sat atop the table in front of him, not a single piece had yet to be set into place. It wasn't a matter of when it would begin, because it already had. The only thing to remain was to stamp everything to where it was in their favor, no.. to where victory was guaranteed._

_The silence of this very thought was broken by the crack of the door on the far end of the room, bringing in a small streak of light in its wake. There was no denying the presence of another, tilting his head with an obvious irritation with the first words to give._

"I see you've returned, how did your... presentation go?" He inquired.

"I've been accepted," A woman's voice spoke in response. "I did what was required, and left them impressed in the process."

"Outstanding Horilka, you always come with such reassuring news."

"I take it your plan can now move forward?"

"Undisputedly."

"Is Japan still the base for where we will begin?" Horilka asked.

"Yes, it must be," He answered. "It can be no other location."

"Then you know you're at risk, it will only be a matter of time before he suspects."

_This comment was followed by several moments to pass with no words to be exchanged._

"I've already accounted for, the Sleeping Kogoro," He insisted with a sheer confidence to be felt. "When the green light hits him nor anyone else will have a clue as to what is going on, not with all eight phases that have been put into play."

"So what's your plan, to have the citizens of Japan look to your ways?"

"Your comprehension of my words fall short, it only begins there," He continued. "When all hits the entire world will have no choice but to fall under my influence, and when that time comes to pass I'll then destroy the Earth's greatest defense with relative ease and lay seed for another symbol in the form of myself."

"Earth's greatest defense?"

"Yes," He stated. "The Justice League."

"You are nothing but a mere man," Horilka said quick to point out. "How could you ever hope to eliminate a group such as the League from the equation?"

"I would never expect you to understand Horilka, your process of thinking is primitive in nature," He proclaimed. "However when the time comes.. and it is truly over, then you'll understand."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Connection to Make

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 6**

**Connection to Make**

_A time had passed since the second stage in the process had begun, having not the slightest clue for how long it would be before he would finish. It was with this thought coming to mind that he turned in his seat, looking down to see him still standing there in an obvious quarrel with his own thoughts._

"Shinichi," Hiroshi chose to speak. "You don't have to stay here and wait, I can always call you once I have gone through all necessary files."

_Seconds more would come to pass before he would respond, glancing up at him with a look in his eye as if another detail of sorts had come to the light._

"That might not be a bad idea," Conan agreed. "In the meantime I'm going to return to the crime scene."

"For what purpose," Hiroshi inquired. "Surely you collected all details needed before coming here."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean something else hasn't come up since my departure pertaining to the victim Tanakai Rio," Conan replied quick to acknowledge. "And with every small detail comes another part to the story, perhaps some further information on Tanakai-san that could prove useful."

"When you put it that way it that does make sense." Hiroshi said coming to an understanding.

"I'll call with any additional information if anything comes up." Conan assured

"You can expect the same from me," Hiroshi said before turning back for the monitor. "Do you have a set time for when you might return?"

"That will depend," Conan said in response. "We'll see how things play out in the coming hours."

"Very well," Hiroshi said now focusing entirely to the task at hand. "I'll keep my ears open for any calls that you may make, oh.. and don't forget to lock the front door on your way out."

"Of course." Conan said while in the process of turning to the other side of the room.

_Nothing more needed to be said on the matter, both knowing what was to be done going forward in regards to the case at hand. But even with a clear path being paved there was still an uncertainty of what the end would hold, something that loomed without saying._

…

_The last of what needed to be placed into the holding area of the aircraft was now underway, checking off all merchandise as it went through with the list in hand._

"Looks like we're all done here," The man in possession of the checklist announced. "Let's get it all locked up."

"Hold on," A woman spoke as she reeled in a large box in length on a set of wheels. "We've got one more."

"According to the list we have all that we need, what's that you got there?"

"Not a clue," The woman admitted. "I was told to hand this over to you by the merchant at the front desk."

"Must be one of those last minute orders," The man concluded. "Bring it on over, we'll get it in with the rest of the merchandise."

"Sounds good to me," The woman said before moving forward once again. "Not that it means anything to me, but where is all of this stuff being flown off to?"

"Tokyo, Japan," The man replied. "Non-stop."

"That's at least a thirteen hour flight, correct?"

"Not with this newline of tech these planes are holding," He said pleased to announce. "It should take approximately eleven hours and a solid half for the destined location to be reached."

"Wow, I'm surprised."

"A lot of people are," The man said in response. "The Wayne company excels in producing some of the more advanced aircrafts, on all fronts if I should say so myself."

"I see."

"But enough about that," He said with the sway of his hand. "Let's get this crate aboard with all other shipments."

_There was no disagreement to be heard, following him as he lead the way to where the holding department of the aircraft could be found._

…

_He glided along with the wheels below turning ever so smoothly with the crime scene coming back into view. By this time the body could be seen being placed onto a stretcher, a sign that they were now moving on with the next stage in the investigation. He didn't let this stop him from powering on through, only stopping after reaching the crime scene tape._

_Once here he took the next seconds to look over the area, taking very little time for him to spot the person he was hoping to find._

"Officer Takagi." Conan called out in attempt to get his attention.

_A second attempt was not needed, immediately turning at the familiarity in the voice that spoke._

"Conan-kun." Wataru said a little bit surprised to find that he had returned.

_He walked over to join him in that instance, pushing past the crime scene tape once after reaching._

"Why have you come back," Wataru asked. "I was under the impression you took off with Mouri-san when he went to the station almost ten minutes ago."

_This bit of information gave him a little extra ground to work with, using this to his advantage._

"It was Oji-san Kogoro who sent me back," Conan claimed. "There's something he wanted me to ask of you."

"What is it he wanted to know?"

"Details about the victim," Conan replied. "Has his age, or even occupation been determined."

"We don't have an exact age as of yet," Wataru admitted. "But we most certainly have a narrowed range for what that could be."

"You do?"

"Yes, besides the identification card that we found on him before we also came across another ID he was carrying," Wataru informed. "His school ID."

"Really, where did he attend?"

"Ekoda High." Wataru replied.

"_A high school students, this really shifts things into a whole nother perspective," Conan thought. "But then I really shouldn't be surprised, with a drug going around as freely as this one appears to be it would only be natural that it finds its way to all ranges."_

"Was there anything else Mouri-san sent you to ask of me?"

"No, that's all he wanted to know," Conan replied with that look of innocence in his eyes. "I'll pass on what you've told me to him."

"I'm glad I was able to be of assistance." Wataru said with the nod of his head.

_He turned away after receiving those final words, now factoring the newly obtained information into the equation. The fact that the drug in question had been obtained by a student increased the bar of possibility, an indication the drug could possibly be being distributed in a public place… but where? No matter the time needed to put in or the circumstances that would present itself, he was determined to find the source of all production._

"_This is turning out to be more complex than I could have ever imagined."_

…

_After hours upon hours, with very little sleep to speak of the destination had finally been reached. The wheels touching down to the solid surface could be felt throughout, a concrete indication that they had truly arrived. His solid stance had to be maintained throughout; knowing even the subtlest of movement could blow his cover at any moment._

_The aircraft came to a complete stop after what only seemed to be a couple minutes, having not the slightest idea for what would come next. This question would soon be answered, feeling as the large crate he found himself hidden within was lifted. Few words were exchanged by those on the outside. What they were discussing was less than clear, but that wasn't the highest of importance… but rather, where they would be going next. After being carried for what he marked down as a little over a minute he was finally placed down once again, hearing as several other shipments were stacked down around him._

"_They're loading it all up."_

_This thought was confirmed a short time after with the sound of an engine starting up, followed by movement of the vehicle he now found himself riding in. The ride lasted for a little over fifteen minutes. A short time after coming to a halt once again the crate in lied in was pulled into the grasp of two individuals. He made sure there was no movement to be felt, nor anything to be heard that would call for suspicion. The longer they walked the more curious he became._

"_Stairs.."_

_It was at this time that he felt a descend, knowing that this must mean he was being taken down a fleet of stairs. This lasted for a marginable time before hearing the sound of what appeared to be an electrical door which opened automatically upon them arriving. He was placed down soon after, no more than a minute passing before a conversation between those on the outside could be heard._

"So this is it, we're just going to leave all the goods here?"

"Yes, our job here is done," Another spoke. "Next step is for the captains to come and collect, they get the task of dishing out the picks."

"Let's get going," A third interjected. "They'll be expecting us back at the base within the usual twenty minute time frame; you know how the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

_The only sound to be heard from there going forward was that of footsteps, a sound which faded with every second to pass. After a full minute to pass with nothing but complete silence he knew it was now his move to make._

"_.. It's time."_

_With the fierce extension of his right arm the top end of the crate was shattered, leaving an opening which allowed him to leap out with no trouble. He landed to the ground to now find himself in a relatively dark room, one which was rather large in space._

"Now, let's see where my travels have landed me."

_Before another move could be made a ring came from the com-link within his ear, alerting him of an incoming call._

"Talk to me."

"_The systems showcased an increased movement from you Master Bruce, which must mean you've reached the destined location," Alfred spoke. "Would that assumption be accurate?"_

"Yes, I have arrived," Batman confirmed. "But where that is, is still unclear."

"_By what do you mean by that?"_

"I've yet to completely determine where I am," Batman replied as he began walking. "The room I'm currently in is significantly dark, but from the looks of things I'd say I'm in a storage space of some kind."

"_I see," Alfred said with a brief pause. "Oh, and before I forget there's something you should know about pertaining to what was received by Wayne Enterprises today."_

"It can wait Alfred," Batman said in response to this. "At least until I'm done here."

"Very well sir."

"What about the bat plane," Batman questioned. "Has it been sent?"

"_Autopilot," Alfred replied. "It should be within your range in the next forty minutes."_

"I should things wrapped up here by then."

_With that said he reached down for his utility belt with the next step taken, pulling out a mini flash light which he used to guide his path as he walked. There were several other boxes to be found, all having one thing in common… the insignia of 'Wayne Enterprises'. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised by this, brushing the thought off as he continued to move through the dark room._

_He made a quick decision to go right, the direction where the wall was closest. Once there he traced the light along the way, hoping to come across a switch that operated the electricity in the room. It was in the process of this that he came across a mark on the wall, no.. print. He moved in closer to have a look at its content, coming to make an alarming discovery._

"Alfred," Batman radioed. "I know where Scarecrow's toxin has been being shipped to."

"_Where?"_

"Skytale," Batman reported. "I've discovered the companies print on the wall."

"_Well that sure adds another unexpected kink in the road," Alfred said. "Not only was one of the Wayne planes used to transport the toxin, and now we've come to find the destination of the chemicals is none other than a museum heavily associated with Wayne Enterprises."_

_He brought a hand to his chin with his thoughts taking center stage. Yesterday's incident at this very location was one of the very first things to come to mind. It was almost too convenient._

"_The Kid Thief infiltrated this facility yesterday night by bypassing the security set up in this building by Wayne Tech, and yet when he had the prized possession in reach he decided not to take it," Batman thought in mind. "And instead chose to leave behind a note, why… could he possibly be involved with this whole ordeal in some way?"_

_In his mind this was most certainly a possibility, one which he wasn't going to let stay refrigerated._

"Alfred."

"_Yes Master Bruce?"_

"I have a favor to ask," Batman replied. "I need you to pull up all you can on this.. Kaitou Kid, from case files to any sightings that have been reported on him."

"_For what reason?"_

"I believe he might be involved with this in some capacity," Batman replied. "Every possible lead needs to be covered, starting with this one."

"_What do you hope to accomplish?"_

"Finding and bringing the Kid Thief in for questioning," Batman declared. "Even if it means by force."

"_Then you won't have to try very hard."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Before I mentioned to you Wayne Enterprise received something, a letter… one which was addressed to Bruce Wayne," Alfred informed. "Believe it or not it was from none other than Kaitou Kid himself."_

"What?"

"_And sir, he plans to make a move of one of your most prized valuables," Alfred informed. "Well at least that's what I got from reading the message sent."_

"How soon?"

"_Less than twenty four hours sir," Alfred replied. "Eight thirty tonight to be precise."_

_And with that announcement sparked the beginning of the inner clock._

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. A Connection?

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 7**

**A Connection?**

_The winds pushed in defiance with the path being kept. By this time the speed in which he traveled had drastically decreased. The destined location came into sight in those next moments, clearly able to see it from afar with the sun now shinning bright. It was a mission that had been well completed, and yet there were now more questions left to be answered than there had been before._

_With the gap completely closed in the next moments a nose dive was made for the grounds below, soaring with a burst of speed that blasted him on. Within feet of reaching the ground a small portion opened to allow entry into the deep depths. He now found himself in a dark tunnel, following the lights on each side of the walls that guided his path further. The end came to his travels came to an end soon after, bringing the aircraft to a halt after reaching the large room.. the cave._

_A large platform for which was considered the landing mark for the vehicle was free of any obstacles, making the landing quick and precise. Once touched down he lunged out from the cockpit, finding that his travels back clocked in at a notable two hours and ten minutes. His attention was immediately honed in on the sound of someone taking a step at him from his blind side. _

"Welcome back Master Bruce," Alfred greeted. "How was the first test of the upgraded bat plane?"

"Its sonic speeds worked right into my favor, which means I'll be to hold an alibi in the case someone becomes suspicious."

"I can only assume that means you were seen?"

"Only by a group of bystanders while on my way to intersect the bat plane on the roof top," Batman confirmed. "But I'm not worried about that in the least, we have more important matters to see to."

"Oh yes, I take it your new note pal will be at the top of that list?"

"While away were you able to pull any files that could be of use regarding our visiting thief?" Batman inquired while turning for the stairs left of where he stood.

"I downloaded every record there is in connection to the Kid thief," Alfred replied. "I'll leave it to you to decide what could close the gap between him and you."

"On which file?"

"The main hard drive sir," Alfred replied. "I even took the liberty of saving it into a backup device just in case."

"And is this information currently on screen?" Batman asked taking his first step up the stairs.

"Yes, I thought you might want to see to the matter straight away."

"Alfred, thank you."

_He pressed on from there, making his way to the next floor where the super computer of all things resided. The next level was reached soon after, looking to the large monitor just in time to see one image fall from the screen only to have another appear. This was a clear indication someone was looking over something, but who was it?_

_His curiosity only rose as he continued to move in, having no idea for who it could be. Within feet of closing the gap the person occupying the chair turned to face him._

"Welcome back Bruce."

"Barbara," Batman said expressing his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to thank me for helping you board that plane to Tokyo?"

_The only thing to come in response was silence, something that was to be expected._

"I guess I'll take that as a no."

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"Working the case of course," Barbara replied while looking back up at the computer screen. "After learning about Kaitou Kid's note sent to you I decided to stop in to see if I could lend a hand."

"How long have you been here?"

"Closing in on three hours." Alfred reported from behind.

_He turned to face him after hearing this announcement with yet another question to ask._

"At what time was this note received by Wayne Enterprises?" Batman asked.

"Five thirty this morning," Alfred replied. "A couple hours have passed since then, I can only assume this kid thief is in the process of preparing for this evenings big showing."

"No doubt," Batman agreed before pushing to the main point. "Can I assume we have a copy of this note to Bruce Wayne?"

"You bet," Barbara confirmed gaining his attention once again. "Right here."

_She grabbed hold of an envelope that was set aside the computer before holding it up for him to take._

"Is this the original?"

"Right again." Barbara replied.

_From that moment forward his investigation began__.__ The envelope was a dark red with the print being in a glittering green which read 'Mr. Wayne'. He wasn't sure what to make of this at first glance, wondering if there was any relevance to it all together. This was something that fell to the back of the mind for the time being, reaching in to pull out the note which rested inside._

_The surprises only continued to stack from what was found inside. It was now in reverse. The sheet itself for which the message had been written was green with the print now being red._

"_I have no doubt, there's some relevance to this__...__ but what?__"_

_Reading over what had been written was hopefully the first step in finding out just that. With his eyes now in direct contact with the sealed message he read aloud._

"The check has been made in complete success, all that remains is to collect the ultimate prize," Bruce read while surveying his eyes to the second line. "The blanket of armor falls come thirty after eight tonight, thus revealing the ultimate fail."

_He paused upon finishing, noting the iconic signature that was associated with the Kid Thief himself. No words were spoken for several moments to come.. With this coming to pass she couldn't help but be curious as to what he thought in mind._

"So what do you think," Barbara asked being the one to break the silence. "Any ideas to what he might be looking to take?"

"I'm unsure," Batman admitted. "But based from what's hinted at in his note I can only assume he's after more than just some dated portrait."

"But what?"

"That's for us to find out," Batman stated. "Barbara I need you to check into something."

"Ready when you are." Barbara said topping her hands back to the keyboard.

"The incident that occurred at Skytale involving Kid, I want all files."

"Loud and clear."

"Why is that sir," Alfred inquired from behind. "Are you thinking there might be a connection to find between the incident and the letter sent to you?"

"Yes, and if there is we have less than twenty hours to make the connection before Kaitou plays his hand," Batman replied. "Alfred, has my meeting with the public on yesterday's matter at Skytale been set?"

"Yes, for five O' clock this evening."

"Excellent." Batman said pleased to hear.

"What's so important about addressing what occurred at Skytale?" Barbara asked looking back at him once more.

"As I told Alfred before, while in Tokyo I was seen by a small group of civilians," Batman informed. "It might seem minor on the surface of things, but the last thing I'd want is for someone to piece Bruce Wayne and Batman as one."

"I guess it does kind of make sense when you put it that way," Barbara acknowledged. "It wouldn't be likely for someone to travel clear across the world only to return back to deliver a public speech in a less than twenty four hour time frame."

"Exactly."

"That would explain what you meant by alibi before departing hours ago." Alfred said.

"What time is it now?" Batman asked.

"Thirteen after two." Barbara answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That's more than enough time." Batman replied while turning for the other side of the cave.

"Where are you going?"

"An hour or so of rest won't hurt," Batman replied with the removal of the cowl from atop his head. "I'll return soon, keep me updated if anything additional comes up."

"Will do."

_With that the conversation came to an end between the two, leaving her to turn back to face the computer to continue with the investigation, one which she couldn't begin to guess where it all would lead._

…_.._

_The day had brought new trails to face with very little resolve to speak of. Even with the next day crawling in he had yet to stray away from the task at hand. With the hand making its next move alerted him that another minute had past. Not that he was really paying attention; it was an endless cycle of cases and thoughts that would come in return in his mind. _

_A sudden knock at the door across the room caught him by a dead surprise, feeling a rise in adrenaline as he gave the ok'ing response._

"It's unlocked."

_He kept his eyes centered as the door opened, pleased to see who came walking through that door._

"Lieutenant Mogi, you've returned," Shuichi said. "Though I must say, I was expecting you to be working this time of hour."

"Getting this case closed is all that's been on my mind," Kanzo said in response to this. "And there won't be any stopping until that goal is reached chief."

_With that said he marched forward, not coming to a stop until reaching his desk._

"What's this?" Shuichi asked as he watched him place a folder atop the desk.

"The names," Kanzo said pleased to announce. "The names of all who have come and gone throughout Japan in the last two months, I did the research just as you asked."

"Good work Lieutenant." Shuichi thanked before opening the folder to view what was inside.

_What he came to find was not what most would consider to be expected._

"Only twelve names?" Shuichi inquired before looking up at him once again.

"Process of elimination, of the dozens upon dozens of names that turned up in the search these nineteen individuals are the ones that caught my eye," Kanzo began. "All on those listed not only spent more than a week here in Japan, but were apparently here on business, this of course was all determined by the financial records I was able to pull on each and every one of them."

"I would be selling it short if I said I was impressed." Shuichi commented upon hearing this.

_Without further ado he focused his sights down to the list that now sat before him to note all names that fell down in a straight row;_

_Elsa Kelker_

_Jarvis Jellson_

_Kanae Salvan_

_Nelgar Jefferson_

_Sandra Wu-San_

_Thomas Garrfield_

_Danielle Peerman_

_Sukia Lemnai_

_Tiasa Herman_

_Lonnie Machin_

_Frederic Gormon_

_Aldor Sunshine _

_After reading through all listed names he directed his attention back to the one who stood before him._

"And do we have contact information for each of the listed bunch."

"Yes," Kanzo confirmed. "However I have yet to determine all home addresses as of yet."

"Which is alright, something you can see to tomorrow," Shuichi said closing his eyes for a brief moment with a staggering tiredness to be felt. "It's possible that none of these people have any involvement with the spread of this new drug, but this at least gives us a base to work from, good work Lieutenant Mogi."

"Is there anything further to add?"

"No, you may go," Shuichi replied. "We'll pick up where we've locked down tomorrow, is ten a good time for you?"

_He nodded in response._

"Yes, ten will work perfectly."

_This stamped the end of their conversation, leaving him to look over the list of names for a second time._

"_Could one of these listed truly be the one we're searching for?"_

…_.._

_Hours passed since making his return, after finishing with what he considered a successful conference he now found himself walking down the long fleet of stairs, ones which lead to the darkest and deepest of depths, a place where the ultimate secret resided._

"I'm back." Bruce announced after walking down past the final step.

_Her long wavy red hair twirled in proportion with the turn made in the seat, a clear look shown that she had been highly anticipating his return._

"How was the conference?"

"It couldn't have gone any better," Bruce replied with the removal of his hands from the depths of the jacket warn. "It's now twenty after six, we only have a little over two hours to get this solved, what do you have for me?"

"I gathered information on what happened at Skytale like you asked," Barbara said pointing to the computer monitor. "It's all here."

_He wasted no time in making his way over to her side, looking up to lay his eyes on what had been collected__._

"A playing card," Bruce noted after sighting the two images stacked aside one another. "Are these images of the same card?"

"Yes," Barbara confirmed. "Front and back."

"One side holds Kaitou's known insignia, while the other showcases a check mark."

"I've yet to determine what it signifies."

"Which might not be possible looking at it as one piece," Bruce said. "If I'm not mistaken this card is a message of some kind, one which is directly linked to the note received by Wayne Enterprises."

"Are you sure?"

"Think about it, Skytale's security is directly linked to Wayne tech," Bruce began. "Kaitou chose to infiltrate the museum only not to take what he set out to retrieve, why?"

"That's a really good question."

"Then he decides to leave a custom card behind for police to find, a move which I believe is the connection to make," Bruce hypothesized. "The note sent to Wayne Enterprises is nothing more than an extension of the card collected by the Tokyo police force."

"When you put it that way it kind of makes sense," Barbara said. "But with that said, do you have any ideas for what his ultimate plan will lead."

"No," Bruce admitted with a hand coming to his chin. "But time is of the essence, whether we crack his code or not Kaitou will make his move, the last thing I'd want is for him to get away cleanly."

_It was with those last words that the alarming signal from the bat computer erupted, alerting him of an unrelated situation unfolding in the city._

"_And just when I thought things couldn't become any more complex."_

…

_The brightening sky from hours before was now weighed down by an early darkness from the several rain clouds that peered over the city. The position from where he stood was the grandest of them all, able to pin point everything there was to see with the turn of his head. The winds were calm, massaging the sides of his long white cape which fluttered in its wake. The moment was perfect, bringing a grin to his lips as he leaned forward to gaze down at the plane below._

"_Only two hours remain, and then the ultimate infiltration will come to pass."_

_This wasn't just a feel of confidence, but an almost certainty that could not be mistaken. And with the clock continuing to tick away, it would only be a matter of time before everything fell into place._

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Time's Ticking

**One Eye of the Eight Phases**

**Chapter 8**

**Time's Ticking **

_The alert came to a halt after opening the message, laying eye on live feed which showcased a shootout between authorities and another unknown group. This however didn't take long for him to come to a determination, noting a tattoo that could be seen on one of the gunmen's left arms. It couldn't be any clearer, knowing exactly who was in a quarrel with the police force after making this discovery._

"The Ghost Dragons," Bruce said crossing his arms. "It's been quite a while since any major activity from them has come to the broader picture."

"The Ghost Dragons," Barbara questioned before taking a closer look herself. "Are you positive it's them?"

"There's no mistaking it, that marking on that individual's arm is the gangs insignia," Bruce said. "Question is, why now?"

"And in the fashion that they have," Barbara added. "Not exactly the most discreet ways of resurfacing."

"The only way to find out the circumstances of their resurgence in full is to head to the scene," Bruce said uncrossing. "And from the scenery in viewed in this live feed it's clear this outing is occurring in Robbinsville."

"So what's the plan," Barbara asked looking up at him. "You plan on soloing this one on.."

"You'll come as well," Bruce interjected. "The sooner we get this handled the better, let's not shy away from the fact we still have a certain thief on our hands."

"I hadn't forgotten."

"Your suit, did you bring it along?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Good," Bruce said before turning away from the computer monitor. "Then we're set."

_She shifted in the seat as he made a move for the left side of the room._

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked.

"To get ready for work," Bruce answered. "I suggest you do the same."

_This was self-explanatory, standing up from the chair with only one thing else to say._

"Roger that."

…

_The room was dark; the only source of light coming from a lamp which sat atop a coffee table left of where they sat. It could be looked at as either half done or incomplete. In either case there was still some ground to be gained before a finish could be declared. A single piece to the ultimate bigger picture was held in hand, taking several moments before the fitted spot was determined. They couldn't be any more pleased by this development, pushing them one step further to the inevitable conclusion._

_However this was only a means of putting things into perspective, accounting for the unplanned was not something that could be factored into the thick of things given the current stance. But with each push that came with the passing of another day it was clear it was only a matter of time before their time would come to step back into the spotlight._

"_It's not the beginning, nor the build that sets the outcome__…__ but rather the decision made at the crucial moment that will ultimately cement the means to an end."_

_Even without the first hand to truly be played there was something inside that came as an alarm, knowing that what appeared on the surface was nothing but a mere tease at what was really to come. What that would come to be was unknown. All they could do was wait, certain that it would all truly begin soon. But would they be ready?_

…_.._

_The gear was now in full force, steaming down the roadside while listening in on the feed coming in from the police radio. This kept him updated on the matter while holding tight onto the steering wheel._

"I had forgotten how much speed this thing exerts once peaked," Batgirl admitted. "I guess it has been awhile since tagging along for a ride with you, at this rate we'll be there in no time."

_She was almost expecting something to come in response, surprised when this didn't come to pass. She looked his way to find an unconditional focus, not a single hint to be expressed to what resided in his mind. This however would change with the next line of words that were spoken._

"The check has been made in complete success, all that remains is to collect the ultimate prize.. the blanket of armor falls come thirty after eight tonight, thus revealing the ultimate fail," Batman said rehashing the words left in the message. "But what does it mean, and what is Kaitou after?"

"Perhaps we should try unraveling its content piece by piece." Batgirl suggested.

"Which I've been attempting to do since the moment the note was brought to my attention, I've particularly been focusing on the first line," Batman said. "From what's implied I'd say the first written words detail a connection with what occurred at Skytale, however I'm still uncertain what the success referred to is pointing to."

"What about the ultimate prize mentioned," Batgirl asked. "Have you given any thought to what that might be hinting at?"

"To reach a conclusion is to first solve the core of the question," Batman said in response. "Which in this case being what he accomplished while at Skytale."

"Obviously not gaining possession of the jewel many believed he would take after infiltrating the Skytale building," Batgirl pointed. "But if not that then what, why go through all the trouble only to leave empty handed, I don't see any success to gain with a move like that."

"Success can come in different forms," Batman reminded. "Finding out the one reached at Skytale will be for us to find out."

_This announcement was followed by an update that came live from the police radio installed in the Batmobile._

"_Unit six to base, the attackers have split wide," Someone reported. "A large number have headed East with a smaller group setting out to the West end, I repeat the attackers have split, all who are armed in dangerous."_

_This information only complicated things further, only adding on to an already full schedule for the night's task._

"So what's the plan?" Batgirl asked in light of this new information.

"West is yours," Batman replied bringing them to a complete stop. "Leave the East to me."

"What about Kaitou Kid?"

"That'll have to wait," Batman said opening the top to the Batmobile. "We have a more direct problem to deal with, as soon as that's taken care of we'll get back on it."

"That is of course if there's any time remaining." Batgirl stated being the first to leap out from the passenger's side.

"There will be time." Batman declared before hopping out as well with the top closing in the process.

_The two went their separate ways in the wake of this, grabbing hold of the grappler clamped at his side before using it to spring to the rooftops above._

"_She's right," Batman thought swiftly touching down to the roof of choice. "We don't have much time before Eight thirty hits, which means I'm going to have to solve the coded message while in the process of trailing the Ghost Dragons down."_

_The time was now forty nine after seven, knowing less than an hour remained until the spoken time of the planned move was to be made._

"_The check has__ been made in complete success."_

_That line repeated throughout his mind several times over, feeling this was the key to all hidden answers that lied hidden away. He marched on for minutes, leaping from one building to the next with the thought of the note still high on the mind._

"_Looks like we have something."_

_He stopped after dropping to yet another roof, gazing down to the streets below to find a solid gathering of police officers searching the area._

"Where did they go?" One of them questioned.

"It's like they disappeared." Another added.

"_No doubt they're referring to the Ghost Dragons," Batman assumed looking to the streets further ahead to find anyone who fit the description. "Better have a look around, no way they could have gotten far if they were recently sited."_

_He went on the move once again, finding his thoughts fade back to the other matter with something clicking in mind. This resulted in an immediate stop._

"_That's it, the card.. the check mark coupled in with Kaitou Kid's insignia," Batman began feeling an opening had finally been reached. "Kaitou was never looking for an accomplishment that could be held in hand or looked upon as a trophy, but rather to test if he could bypass Skytales security… Wayne's security."_

_He brought a hand to his chin while continuing to analyze the situation internally._

"_The check has been made in complete success, all that remains is to collect the ultimate prize.. the blanket of armor falls come thirty after eight tonight, thus revealing the ultimate fai__l," Batman repeated in thought. "There's something that seems off about the sequence in which the message is written… the theme here is deception, could it be?"_

_He dove into the hunch presented in mind, rearranging the written lines in which order he believed would lead to the truth._

"The check has been made in complete success, the blanket of armor falls come thirty after eight tonight," Batman cemented. "It makes sense now, the blanket of armor mentioned in the riddle is a clear continuation of what was achieved at Skytale, Kid plans to go after something guarded by Wayne security, and if successful in doing so that would deem Wayne security unreliable in his mind and the minds of many more."

_That answer could squarely lie in the second half of the message, turning to just that to hopefully find the answer._

"_Thus revealing the ultimate fail, all that remains is to collect the ultimate prize.. fail," Batman quarreled mentally at the thought of it. __"__What is the ultimate fail hinting at, and more importantly what is the sought prize?"_

_Time was quickly ticking away, if an answer wasn't determined soon there was no doubt the Kid thief's goal would be achieved, something he would not let happen._

…_.._

_The final plug pulled on the security feed sparked the beginning of the heist that had been set in motion exactly three months and eight days ago. The glass window was pulled aside after being cut from its hinges. This left him with a clear path to the empty room which was several feet below. A jump was made with no hesitation, touching down soon after._

_The progress at this point couldn't be any better. A grin formed across his lips as he pressed down to the device sitting in his left ear to send a message._

"This is Kaitou Kid, I'm in," He announced. "Keep me alerted for any approaching activity."

"_Will do sir." Someone spoke in response._

"I'm counting on you, Kid out."

_The transmission came to an end following those words, focusing back to what brought him to this very location. _

"_Only thirty minutes left," Kaitou Kid noted. "More than enough time to finish up here and get onto the main course."_

_After only taking a couple steps further into the darkness he felt something crushed under foot, looking down to sight what it was._

"_Glass?"_

_He didn't pay too much mind to this, continuing toward a small table which could be made out in the massive sized room. He came within inches of the table soon after, smiling at what resided atop the table. There were two humanoid twelve inch figures to be found, both resembling that of a samurai warrior. The armor on both were that of pure gold, not a single difference in stance. _

_But they were not completely identical, one distinctive difference, the heads. The one on the left sported the head of a dog with the other being that of a cat. The eyes of both were that of high end diamonds, an alluring sight no one could deny._

"_Time to wrap up business."_

_A small sack held down at his side was pulled into the fray, grabbing hold of the one on the left before placing it into the bag._

"_One in, another to go."_

_He reached out his right hand for a second time, closing in on the prized item with high anticipation only to witness it get snatched in the blink of an eye from something in the dark corner further right. He immediately turned that way to sight a shadowed figure several feet away. _

"_Just what I needed,__"__ Kaitou Kid thought maintaining a grin. "Company." _

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
